Fantastic Four
The Fantastic Four was a MDoAP bloc between Novus Ordo Virtus Artis, The Shadow Confederacy, The United Front and the Galactic Imperium created with the signing of the Marvel-ous Concord which that was announced on June 17, 2009. After Novus Ordo Virtus Artis and the Shadow Confederacy became defunct it was canceled by one of its remaining signatories. The Marvel-ous Concord Preamble The signed members of this bloc hereby declare their definitive friendship, respect and support of all undersigned signatories. The signatories will uphold commitments of defense, aid and assistance towards one another. Signatories will also collaborate relations and external decisions in order to maintain the bloc's combined principles, firm unity and protection. Article I: Non-Aggression No cosignatory shall undertake destructive actions upon each other, any such action will result in immediate council assembly to discuss action and possible ejection from this concord. Article II: Defense and Support Any aggression against a signatory of this agreement shall be considered aggression against all signatories of this bloc and will be acted upon as such, all signatories of this agreement are obligated to provide full financial, moral and military support towards each other. Under all circumstances, support and aid should be provided to any signatory under attack unless a council assembly is requested by any cosignatory. Article III: Aggression and Attack Any attack should be discussed via private channels beforehand in order to discuss and debate financial and military support. If in any case it may occur that a signatory does not agree with the plans of attack, a council assembly should held to consider such. Attacks that are not discussed beforehand and that are considered reckless and tactless will be discussed upon council assembly and can result in ejection from the pact. Article IV: Financial Support All undersigned alliances shall, during times of peace and war, provide financial support to signatories providing no council assemblies are being held to debate it or objections are made.Any signatory may make a formal request for financial support for themselves or another and all other member states are expected to respectfully consider such. Article V: Intelligence All undersigned alliances shall, during times of peace and war, provide intelligence to the bloc as a whole of any that is deemed vital and may in any way effect the sovereignty or general operation of the signatories and the bloc itself. All information shared within the bloc is given in confidence and, when necessary, should be reacted upon collaboratively. Article VI: Sovereignty Each alliances opinion and judgments shall be respected and supported by other signatories of this pact. In the case of internal government collapse, the council may hold the right to suspend the alliances voting rights within the pact until deemed necessary. Article VII: Internal Governing The governing of this pact shall be carried out by the council, whereby the council is made up of one voting representative of each alliance (to be known as counselors) and one advisory to vote in the absence of the counselors and to take part in confidential discussion. Each alliance may elect these counselors and advisories however they feel, it is advised that alliance leaders take this position as the decisions of the council need to be of diplomats capable of declaring war or equivalent. All decisions of the council should be made through common majority unless otherwise stated in this document. Article VIII: External Obligations Any treaties of MDP status or above must be approved by the council before formation or upon joining this bloc. If the council objects to the treaty then it must be accepted that the judgment is for good reason and respected as such. Article IX: Membership Any alliance may apply become a signatory of this pact via private channels and current member states shall treat foreign diplomats as they would their own. Entry into this pact shall be allowed by two thirds full agreement of signatories and the bloc holds the right to reject applications without prior notice. Article X: Amendments The signatories hold the right to adjust this charter as per a two third majority agreement of the council. Article XI: Resignation and Cancellation Any signatory may hold the right to resign from this pact given 42 hours, after which they are released from the bindings of this pact. The same conditions apply to ejected alliances. Ejection of an alliance can only be made by a two third majority agreement of all signatories. Signatories Signed for Novus Ordo Virtus Artis *Imperator: HM4A1 *Vicegerent: Demag *Dux Chancellor: IndiaIllusion2 *Procurator Chancellor: Hazardousdoc *Princeps Chancellor: Wolfbane Signed for Galactic Imperium *Supreme Commander: George Patton *Grand Vizer: Hakaisha Signed for the United Front *Emperor: Prather6 *Chancellor: Moosenator *Palatium Consular Imperium: WireDog69 *Imperial Minister of Commerce: Forthozabout2rock *Imperial Minister of Defense: Antonio II *Imperial Minister of Foreign Affairs: Proud Soldier *Imperial Co-Minister of Immigration: OprahDust *Imperial Co-Minister of Immigration: steelcitykid05 *Imperial Minister of Internal Affairs: Mussolini39 *Imperial Council: Emmabuddie *Imperial Council: Altered *Imperial Council: Bob the Slayer *Imperial Council: LPDTactical *Imperial Council: Imperial Councilor Signed for The Shadow Confederacy *Emperor: E.Grievous *Grand Vizier: Omniscientone *Supreme Commander: DoorNail *Grand Moff of Internal Affairs: Shadow Lurker *Director of Public Relations: Rude Land *Director of Intelligence: Eagle5 :The Shadow Confederacy disbanded and merged into the Circle of Icarus on August 9, 2009 External links *Announcement * TSC Disbandment *Forums of The Fantastic Four *#TFF on Coldfront Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Treaties Category:Blocs